Young Blood
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Ficlet. Katniss takes Peeta on a tour through the woods.


_The Hunger Games Ficlet._  
><strong>dedicated to andashestoashes<strong>** on tumblr.****  
><strong>I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The bittersweet between my teeth<br>Trying to find the in-betweens  
>Fall back in love eventually<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Young Blood<strong>

I grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him from the armchair he sat in to read in our new house. It had been 3 months since we, like the most people that had searched cover in district 13, had returned into our old district.

Out of the ruins we, together had built a new, better District 12.

Today we would not work in the hot sun; I had planned something different for Peeta and myself.

Luckily Peeta had returned almost to his past self, after the rebellion won against the capitol, but from time to time he still mistook the things, the capitol has made him believe, for real, so I had made it my duty to help him replace the false with the truth.

Days ago Peeta had another "Capitol fit", as Haymitch had called it, as we set up the new fence to the forest, this time to protect the district from animal attacks for real, with actual working electricity.

We had been near my old house at the edge to the forest as Peeta had told me that I had been trying to plan escapes with Gale before I had been reaped for the games, that Gale and I had been searching the forest for holes, caves or anything usual to flee the district.

Of course I had denied it, but I could see that yet Peeta didn't trust me like before.

I hated the feeling the he didn't trust me as much anymore. Now with Gale gone, I had no friend to turn to. I needed Peeta to trust me; otherwise I would go insane pretty fast.

So I made the plan of getting Peeta to trust me again, today I would show him the forest, I would show him the places where Gale and I used to hunt and I might even would show him the lake were my father had used to take me, when I was little.

Peeta followed me out of the door hesitated, I didn't blame him, he was trying to trust me that I would do him no harm, but it was not always succeeding.

Together we slipped out the metal gate, that we had now to enter the forest, and made our way into the woods.

He was asking me what I was doing, but I simply smiled at him, he would find out soon enough.  
>There it was, the meadow in which Gale and I used to spend so much time together lay upon us, without thinking I let go off Peeta's hand and run up the hill into the bright sunlight.<p>

I heard Peeta shouting my name somewhere behind me as he clumsily followed me.

It took him a few moments to join me, but he did and as he stood beside me he let go a deep breath.

"It's beautiful here", he said, taking in the view.

I nodded, "Yea it is. Gale and I used to come here almost every day. Not to plan an escape, just to talk."

Somehow it felt right to show him one of my personal places.

"What did you talk about?"

My eyes flickered to the baker's son.

"We talked about our families, school, our hunting or the capitol. In this place we always felt safe, as if it was the two of us. No capitol listening to our thoughts. We could be us."

Peeta´s eyes met mine; I could see the truth replacing the lie.

"Thank you Katniss, for bringing me here."

I shook my head and answered him:"this is not the only place I wanted to show you."

My hands found his and we walked in a comfortable silence farther into the forest.

To my surprise Peeta seemed quite alright to walk beside me into the forest where I, for all he knew, could kill him.

I grew up in the woods, every tree was familiar to me but in case Peeta decided to not truest me and set off he would be lost.

It only took us another ten minutes of walk to reach the place that was probably one of the most valuable memories to me.

The lake my father had showed me, where the birds had stopped their songs when my father started humming.

I took a look around; the place did not look the same as I remembered. Plants and Flowers were gone, that was probably Gale when he had led the people of District 12 here when the bombs had started.

The damage was thankfully not beyond repair, with a little time and care this place would soon look just the same.

"What is this place?"

I heard Peeta at my left. I did not answer him; instead I lay down my bow and jacket in the soft green grass and jumped into the crystal blue water in front of me.

The water felt great, warm but yet cool.

When I came up on the surface I could hear Peeta laughing, it was an odd sound to hear, I had only heard him laugh four or five times since I knew him, usually it had been fake laughter, but this one was an honest amusement.

"What's so funny?" I smiled at him.

"I have never seen you so care free. I like it."

That was an answer I had not expected. Was I really always that serious? No, I had been more or less care free once, where there had been no Hunger Games or worry to starve.

"Well, I have never seen you laugh like that."

"Touché"

I giggled. It was right to bring him here; this day will change him for good. One more secret less I had to hide from him.

"How about joining me? Don't worry I won't let you drown."

I knew Peeta never learned to swim, but maybe, if he really started trusting me, he would come in. I might be able to teach him.

"I don't know Katniss. Now that I'm almost completely healed, I don't want to risk my life by drowning."

"I won't let you drown, I promise, I could try to teach you how to swim, you know."

I saw a battle of emotions on his face. In the end his trust for me won and he slowly let him slide into the water. I quickly swam over to hold him.

"I didn't think you would come in.", I whispered honestly.

"Me neither, but have the feeling I do can trust you now."

The genuine smile on his face was enough, I did it, Peeta trusted me again.

* * *

><p>We lie beneath the stars at night<br>Our hands gripping each other tight  
>You keep my secrets hope to die<br>Promises, swear them to the sky

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**_Always,_  
><em>Lena<em>


End file.
